


Control

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Top!Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Angel scheme against each other to seduce Xander into relinquishing control, but they soon find out the White Knight isn't as affably clueless as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

The vampire Angel, né Angelus and one-fourth the Scourge of Europe, was sitting uncomfortably on his black leather couch in his basement apartment, quietly scheming to rid his presence of his delightfully bitchy Seer, Cordelia Chase. He loved the girl unconditionally, of course, but there were times when she got on his last nerve.  
  
Okay, that was usually most of the time, in fact. However, at this moment, she was a burdensome impediment to his Sacred Mission of the Night: riding Alexander Harris like a thoroughbred in the Kentucky Derby.  
  
As if aware of her boss’s thoughts, Cordelia’s eyes slid over and trapped Angel’s in her even gaze. Her cognac eyes danced with undisguised glee and she smiled slowly, predatorily, quite sure that Xander would be residing in _her_ bed this night.  
  
Angel growled low in his throat, unsurprised but slightly put off when Cordelia answered with one of her own. She was a fearsome opponent, he knew; he hadn’t encountered one so single-minded since Darla. Angelus often cackled that, were Cordelia ever turned, she would be leading Angel around by his nose, a thought which, while disconcerting, nevertheless rang true for the vampire.   
  
Sitting betwixt them and, as usual, quite oblivious to the war of wills taking place right under his nose, sat Alexander Harris, Buffy the Vampire Slayer’s former White Knight.  
  
Cordelia and Angel released soft sighs of wanton frustration as their eyes roamed over his face, watching him devour his limitless supply of chocolate bars, which he ate like lollipops. This was his fourth of the hour. While Seer and vampire fretted that the amount of sugar contained therein would soon result in Hyper Xander, his gluttonous appetite heralded the promise of stoking an altogether different appetite, one which ensured he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon.

His pink tongue snaked out from between two wet, luscious lips as he slowly licked the length of the sweet, then began worrying the top with his teeth. Angel heard a soft moan and smirked in Cordelia’s direction. She was sneering at him.  
  
Oh. So it was _he_ who had moaned. That was, well, not exactly embarrassing, but...no, he'd have to go with embarrassing.  
  
Xander was too busy contemplating the latest Lindsay Lohan sighting on _Access Hollywood_ to notice the byplay. Months ago, the boy had insisted that if he was to remain with them in Los Angeles, Angel would have to break down and buy a television.  
  
Seer and vampire looked askance at each other. The game was afoot.

 

_  
_

* * *

 

  
  
“Xander,” Cordelia purred.  
  
The boy grunted, eyes still firmly focused on the talking box before him.  
  
Her fingers danced up his thigh and nestled coyly in his groin. He slapped it away in annoyance. She grimaced and felt Angel’s silent laughter.  
  
The vampire leaned over and ran his tongue up Xander’s neck.  
  
“Cut it out,” the boy barked, shrugging his shoulder. He adjusted his position, hauling up one leg to cross it over the other.   
  
Angel seized the moment to slide underneath Xander’s body. The vampire wanted to make sure his boy understood how hard he was, how hard Xander _made_ him. Visions of a naked Xander plowing into him played out behind Angel’s eyes. Even Angelus burned with excitement and longing of what was to come.  
  
Xander tore a huge bite out of his candy bar and Angel released a piteous whine. Trying to scoot away from the vampire, Xander turned his head and advised, “I’m really happy for you, but get that thing away from me!” The boy shifted his position once more in an effort to escape.  
  
Cordelia’s eyes lighted with joy when he inadvertantly looked her way. She took the opportunity to reach up under her sweater and unhook her bra. His mouth went slack as his eyes glazed. She smirked at his drool and the vampire’s impotent rage. _I win!_  
  
“Hi?"  
  
“Hi,” she cooed, peering up under her lowered lashes. “I’m up here, Xander,” she gestured with her hand.  
  
He nodded frantically. “Yeah, you sure are."  
  
Angel snarled and cupped his boy’s crotch in a huge hand, stroking the length with one trembling finger.  
  
“Oh! That feels nice.”  
  
The vampire snickered and he began nibbling on the boy’s ear, knowing too well all of Xander’s erogenous zones. “I can make you feel even better."  
  
“R-Really?"  
  
“Mmm."  
  
Cordelia’s eyes narrowed. She then unleashed an unholy roar and grabbed her man by his collar and pulled him down on top of her, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest.   
  
Angel was so surprised by her ferocity that he accidentally relinquished his hold and stared menacingly at her. There was no way he could fight against the power of Cordy bosoms! “Unfair play!"  
  
She answered by sticking her tongue in Xander’s mouth, causing the boy to shudder deeply. Angel responded by tearing Xander’s shirt from his body and swiping his tongue up the length of his spine. Xander’s scream was muffled by Cordelia’s busy lips as she maneuvered three fingers into his waistband, tugging his pants open.  
  
“Ah! Gluh?"  
  
“Mmm-hmm,” she grinned.  
  
Angel took Xander’s nipples in his fingers and twisted gently, with just enough force to cause Xander’s eyes to roll back in his head.  
  
“Guh!”  
  
“Exactly."  
  
  


_  
_

* * *

 

  
  
Xander wasn’t stupid. He knew what they were up to.

Every night it was the same thing. A round of Torture Xander, just for shits and giggles.  
  
Well, that and for the control. It was always a constant battle between the Seer and the vampire, and he was unfairly put in the middle, subjected to their plays for dominance. Sometimes he wondered if he was just incidental in Cordelia and Angel’s thirst for power.  
  
It was so unfair! If only Cordelia and Angel were attracted to _each other_ , he would be a very happy Xander. His mind shattered at the thought of him being the Xander filling in a Cordy/Angel Oreo-type thingy.  
  
But, oh _no_ , they were only interested in _him_ , and he was loading up on so much vitamin E, he was surprised he didn’t bleed capsules. Angel was always trying to feed him oysters, but the squiggle factor grossed him out. Cordelia had helpfully suggested B-12 shots, but that was where he had drawn the line.  
  
He wasn’t going to give in this time, damn it! He wasn’t! He was stronger than them. He had brought a Slayer back to life! He had saved the world from zombies! He had survived Faith’s idea of foreplay! He could handle a cheerleader and a vampire; that was kid stuff.  
  
Buffy. He should call her, get her advice. No, she’d just laugh at him, and rightfully so. That is, if she could tear her mouth from Riley’s dick long enough to answer the phone. _Ack! Don’t think about the big soldier’s oo-hoo and Buffster’s mouth upon said oo-hoo! Naughty, naughty Xander!_  
  
Giles? Too British.  
  
Willow! Good old Willow. She knew everything! She’d know what to do. Maybe there was a spell or something which might siphon off some of Angel’s libido, or Cordy’s testosterone. No, the redhead was too busy with Tara. Doing spells of their own...  
  
Wesley? Nope. Still too British.  
  
Gunn! Gunn was the _man_ ; he’d know how to successfully juggle two lovers.

No. Whenever Cordelia and Angel got amorous with him in the other man’s presence, Gunn would just point at him and laugh.  
  
Maybe it was time to visit Faith in prison, give her a real opportunity for some community service.  
  
He really missed Doyle.   
  
  


_  
_

* * *

 

  
  
Cordelia was now busily unfastening Xander’s pants while Angel was giving his neck a mess of hickeys.  
  
He tore his mouth from the hers and elbowed Angel in the gut. “That’s enough! I’m tired of the two of you doing this to me! Every damn night!”  
  
Cordelia’s eyes watered as she stuck out her lower lip.  
  
“Don’t even try it, Queen C,” he warned. “I know your tricks all too well. Heh, tricks!” She glared and Xander, not even bothering to turn around, took the opportunity to advise Angel, “Lose the puppy eyes. I’m the only one who can make those work.”  
  
The vampire sighed in resignation.  
  
Both released their prey and returned to their former positions on the couch. Xander fastened his pants and folded his arms across his now-bare chest.  
  
He waited.  
  
Then he waited some more.  
  
Angel was the first to break. He usually was. “I’m sorry."  
  
The boy snorted.  
  
“Fine! I’m sorry, too!” Cordelia bellowed. “Sorry I wanted to give you a blowjob! Don’t worry, I won’t make _that_ mistake again.”  
  
He flinched. “I know what both of you want, and you’re not getting it. This is my night.”  
  
“But Xan!” Cordy whined, “there’s a _What Not to Wear_ marathon on the Style network!”  
  
“Please?” Angel begged. “The History Channel has Spartans!”  
  
“No! _I’m_ keeping the remote, and we’re watching Lifetime. There’s a Tori Spelling movie on I haven’t seen.”  
  
Cordelia and Angel burst into tears.


End file.
